


【97】如何哄好你的Omega（R）

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: *ABO世界观，AU设定，天有两个，两人都已经同时标记过了陆。↑两个A可以同时标记是私设，这篇就是毫无逻辑的肉文。*七濑天是医生，九条天是警察，三人一直很和谐地住在一起。*关键词：ABO/筑巢期/3P/媚药/dirty talk/双龙。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 8





	【97】如何哄好你的Omega（R）

七濑陆觉得自己现在的心情很差，非常差，恨不得立刻想要动嘴咬人的那种。  
他正穿着衬衣赤足坐在沙发上，曲着双脚别过身去，却感觉属于两个Alpha的信息素扑面而来，全是好闻的蜂蜜味，不过一个人掺着点甘草香，另一个人则是带了点糖枫树叶的味道。不去仔细辨别的话，那两种信息素的味道几乎一模一样，不仅没有相互威压抵消，反而还在彼此助长。七濑陆因此更加暴躁地磨着牙，抬起刚刚网购的kinako抱枕就想把自己整个埋进去沙发边堆叠的衣物里去。  
“你们到底想干嘛？”

“已经一个星期了？”  
七濑天用手推了推他的金丝眼镜，刚值完夜班回家的他才刚脱掉值班用的白大褂，还没来得及把自己颈边的听诊器拿下就已经注意到了弟弟的异样，七濑天正有些担忧地看着自己的七濑陆，连说话的声线都在尽可能地保持温柔，看上去似乎毫无攻击性。  
如果他能压制一下身上不断释放的Alpha的信息素的话。

“嗯，一个星期了。”  
九条天刚刚褪下自己的警用手套，今天本来应该由他上警，只不过他刚把那身执勤用的制服换好后就接到了警局值班表被临时调整的消息，就这么莫名多了一整天的假，大概是同样注意到了弟弟过激的反应，他视线却直勾勾地盯着七濑陆，也不知道是在质问还是在担心。  
不管怎样，他显然没有去压制属于Alpha的信息素的自觉。

七濑陆正在被已经在三个月前同时标记了自己的两位Alpha凝视着，说是“凝视”也并不完全恰当，眼前那两人四处乱窜的Alpha信息素已经弄得他心烦意乱，让他觉得自己不止是想要磨牙，甚至很想找样东西乱抓。陆的头发和指甲从一星期前就开始疯长，到现在那头碎乱的红发已经基本长到了肩部以下，尖利的指甲则更是随随便便就能划破布料，而就在自己的两位哥哥发现他之前，他的确已经在皮沙发上抓出了数条长短不一的口子。  
“我只想安静地呆着，麻烦你们两个都离我远点。”  
红发的青年语气相当不耐烦地说道，等那句话脱口后，又开始反省自己说的是不是太过火。眼前的那两人都是他最喜欢的爱人，而且放在平时，陆也一定会温顺地对他们叫出一声“天哥”。可心底扬起的无名火就是让七濑陆有些难以把持住理性，和Omega在平时发情的时候完全不一样，他觉得自己现在简直就像是一个火药库，Alpha带着侵略性的信息素似乎随时都能把他点炸，让他不住地往自己用家里的衣服在沙发上环起的小空间里缩。  
“别往我这里看，一闻到你们的味道我就心烦……”

“嗯？陆真的是那么想的？从生理角度来说，被标记的Omega是很难拒绝他的配偶Alpha的信息素的哦。”  
七濑天说着走近沙发，微笑着半倚着身子坐到了七濑陆的左侧。那股带着甘草的甜味让七濑陆像炸毛的猫咪一样不住地汗毛直竖，他下意识地往那位穿着白衬衫绑着领带的医生的另一侧退去，又从身后闻到了淡淡的枫叶味，身穿警察制服的九条天正好从他的身后揽住了他的腰，冷静地拿起七濑陆身边的衣服嗅了嗅。  
“而且沙发上的衣服本来也全是我们两个的吧？陆，你会用不喜欢的Alpha的衣服给自己‘搭窝’吗？”  
“呜——”  
七濑天和九条天随口点出来的事实让七濑陆为难地抿住嘴，他根本没有办法控制自己埋进那堆衣服里的冲动，更确切地说，哪怕是衣服上残留的一点蜂蜜的甜味都会让陆格外地有安全感，何况是现在他的两个Alpha就在自己身边的时候，他也会更想彻底被他们的气息包裹，无论是身体之外还是身体之内。  
七濑陆想到这里猛地摇了摇头，忍不住对着那两人呲起尖利的虎牙，身体敏感地试图避开沙发一左一右已经贴的离自己很近的两人，瞳孔也因此和猫咪一样几乎收成了一条线。  
“都说了让我一个人安静地呆着！就算你们是天哥我也真的会生气的！”

“一个星期了，陆这些天不愿意和我们之中的任何一个人去做爱呢。”  
七濑天俯身抓起七濑陆的手，用嘴吻向了那处，又很快张嘴含住，伸舌温和地舔舐着陆的指尖，又故意轻吮出了声。  
“是啊，明明陆在那之前还会一直喊着想要，就算不是发情期也很主动吧？”  
九条天用手探向了七濑陆颈部，故意用手在锁骨那一处游离，而他的头也从陆的身后靠向了他的肩颈，在陆的颈窝边呼了一口气。  
“天哥？”  
同时被自己的两个Alpha限制行动的七濑陆浑身不自在的想要后缩，他身上身为Omega的信息素也因此被激了出来，淡淡的牛奶香不断外溢，又带着股清新的甜味。七濑天和九条天在闻到陆身上的那股气息时同时愣了一下，他们停下了手中的动作。  
“哦？”  
客厅内小小地沉默了片刻，七濑陆有些不解地看着自己左右两边的Alpha伴侣，七濑天和九条天彼此对视了一眼，又像是为了确认什么一般，同时贴近陆的耳根附近嗅了嗅。

“有完没完啊？！”  
七濑陆有些暴躁地试图挣脱两人，长着尖利指甲的爪子差一点就要划到身边的Alpha的胸口，但他的警察哥哥却很快用抬手制止了他，他从陆的身后架住了他的两只手，并让他背对着自己坐在了沙发上。而他的医生哥哥则倾身向前，这边是为了暂时制住他试图乱蹬的腿，又让自己的身体靠得离陆更近了些。  
“这次又到底是什么事？天哥，你们不要每次都不解释清楚就——”  
陆刚想抱怨，却被七濑天眯眼着用食指抵在了唇边：  
“嘘。”  
七濑天看似柔和的信息素让陆忍不住浑身震了一下，他的话被卡在了一半。而那位带着金边眼镜的医生则在其后笑眯眯地又抬头看了一眼对面的警察：  
“我说你，能暂时先帮我把他架住吗？因为这孩子之后可能还会做出什么过激的反应。”  
正单手从后面扣住七濑陆的两只手的九条天皱了皱眉，他用另一只手环住陆的肩膀，略显不悦地回问道：  
“我为什么要听你的？”

“不好意思，因为我才是医生，你不是。”  
坐在陆身前的七濑天的手顺着弟弟的身体一路下滑，直到他扶向陆被包在牛仔裤内的大腿：  
“相比起来我才更了解陆的身体，由我来为陆做检查也是理所应当的，不是吗？”  
“天哥，那个……”  
七濑陆刚想插话提问，九条天就已经变本加厉地将陆从身后搂得更紧：  
“陆现在的信息素味道和他平时的不一样，你身为同时和我标记他的Alpha，居然连这个都要靠检查才能确认？”  
警察说到这里像是为了宣示主权那般故意撩起陆的鬓发：  
“原来如此，也许是因为我在陆身上留下的气味更多，所以才会让你的嗅觉变迟钝了？”

七濑天的脸的笑意比之前更浓了：  
“呵呵，我看你除了出警之外就没有管住过下半身吧？早泄男。”  
听罢对面的Alpha的话，九条天也勾唇冷言相讥：  
“哼，总比你这种只会玩花样和硬不起来似的阳痿男要好。”  
“你们两个，快把我放开！”  
被两人夹在中间的七濑陆觉得自己的心情更差了，他的两个Alpha不仅没有解释清楚到底是个什么情况，反倒是当着他的面拌起了嘴，他尝试着挣脱开自己的手脚，却又被那两人限制得更紧。

“陆是怎么想的？平时更喜欢我们中的哪一边？”  
“也是，就让陆来回答吧。”  
“咕！”  
七濑陆的左右两只耳边同时传来了两个Alpha温和又磁性的声音。  
“陆，不要总是拒绝我们，你现在的身体比起发情期更需要你的Alpha抚慰。”  
七濑天温柔好听的声音正好贴着七濑陆的耳边传来，他的医生哥哥将右手探进了他的衬衣内，带着分明骨节又有些冰凉的手正好蹭向了他似乎已经开始变得光滑的小腹：  
“果然，这里的肌肉已经不明显了，皮肤也细腻了不少。”  
七濑天说着故意捏了下陆的小腹，那个举动也让陆的身体不住得打颤：  
“天哥！干什么要突然碰我那里？”  
陆刚刚开口不久，他身后的九条天就已经不悦地解开了他的衬衣纽扣，将自己的手探向了陆的胸口。  
“‘天哥’？陆，你在叫哪边的天哥？”  
“我在叫——……嗯！”  
“胸口也变软了，分明时间不长，却已经快要涨奶了？”  
“天哥，别揉那，唔……”  
感觉到自己的乳首正在被九条天搓揉，七濑陆的惊讶地轻叫出了声，而空气中也四处溢散开来的蜂蜜和牛奶的气味。他的皮肤开始变烫了，来自标记过他的Alpha的爱抚让他愈发地焦躁不安，可却同样让他的身体变得更想去渴求满足似的，不快感伴随着莫名饥渴的欲望交织在了一起，陆扭动着身体，眼中不自主地溢出了带着迷茫的泪水。  
“这、这是怎么回事？我前段时间应该已经……”  
难道是发情了吗？可是又和发情期完全不一样，陆不安地咬紧牙，不对，发情期是半个月前过去的，而且他现在的头脑也足够清醒。大概是察觉到了陆的异样，九条天故意闭眼舔了舔陆的耳窝。  
“陆，这不是发情期，虽然这几天你的身上的确一直都溢着和发情期差不多的味道，这让我们两个有点困扰啊。”

“可我什么都没有闻到……唔……”  
还没等陆的话说完，压在他前面的七濑天就已经吻向了他的唇，柔软的舌尖满带调戏地直接探入陆的口中，又是早已经深谙陆的喜好般抵着陆的舌尖撩拨。这个突如其来的吻让陆断断续续地呻吟出声，嘴角的银丝也不受控制地滴落。  
“嗯……唔，哈……”  
“陆，好孩子，对，你还是这么，哈啊，这么擅长接吻。”  
眼见着七濑陆正在和七濑天深吻，九条天从背后支着陆的手臂，用别在腰间束带的手铐扣住了他的双手。微凉的触感让七濑陆惊讶地睁大双眼，他别开正在与医生接吻的头看向身后。  
“……天哥？”  
七濑天温和地搭着陆的肩膀，又对九条天投去了一个意味深长的眼神：  
“你之前就该这么做的。”  
“这孩子怀孕了，现在正好是筑巢期，不好好限制他的行动，他之后可能会连自己都抓的。”  
九条天一边轻描淡写地说着，一边用双手扶向着陆的胯骨，属于Alpha的信息素刺激地陆浑身颤抖，他不解地将九条天那句话的某个词复述了遍：  
“怀孕？我？”  
陆的脸随后涨的通红，七濑天再次用手抚向陆的肚子，用那双玻璃镜片下随和的细瞳笑眯眯地注视着他：  
“是啊，陆有我们的孩子了，之前你都没发现吗？”  
“一般也不会有人发现这种事啊，而且我又没听过什么筑巢期……”  
七濑陆有些赌气地想去反驳，而这次却是九条天托住他的下巴迎面覆上的唇，几乎没有给他什么唤气的机会，只是直白地撬开唇齿的攻城掠地，与自己的另一个Alpha不尽相同，这是个完全带着侵略色彩的吻，可在九条天的带领下，陆原本僵硬地身体总算有了些许松动。  
“唔，嗯……”  
九条天的吻很快让陆昏昏沉沉地闭上眼，双手在背后用手铐拷住的陆很快瘫软在了两人的怀中，嘴边也不断呼出热气。  
“哈啊，哈，天哥，我好像……”  
“陆，我们不会把你怎么样的，只是重复一遍我们一起标记你的事而已。”  
“标记我的时候？”  
过于羞耻的回忆嚷陆抿唇试图不再说话，前侧的七濑天说着彻底解开了陆的衬衫，原本手已经移向了胯骨的九条天也开始将陆的长裤向下褪去。  
“陆，可以吗？我们三个人一起做？”

“……一起……”  
眼见着两个Alpha把自己拦腰抱起，双脚悬空的陆觉得自己的理智几乎快被崩断了弦。  
那份不快感似乎很快就会被某种莫名地冲动与兴奋所取代，陆亮红色的眼睛逐渐开始变得迷离，像是默许一般别过了脸。  
“天哥，只要都是天哥就……”  
七濑天和九条天同时看向了对方，带着早有预料的语气，他的两位哥哥同时用手抚摸起陆的红发。  
“陆，放心，我们会让你开心的。”  
他们说着又用指尖抵向了七濑陆微张着的嘴唇。  
“会比上次更舒服哦，陆。”

卧室内传来了混杂在一起的甜蜜香味，九条天抱着七濑陆正对着自己坐在了床榻，用将唇顺着他的身体一路温和地吻着。他们的Omega变得比之前温顺多了，除了那件依旧零散挂在身上却完全起不到遮蔽效果的白衬衫外，陆的身上几乎已经一丝不挂，连下身的内裤都已经被褪下。陆享受着来自Alpha的挑逗，身体自然地前倾并渴求更多，挺立着的前端即使没有被爱抚都已经在不断流水，而后穴也稍微可以看出有了泛滥的痕迹。  
七濑天随后才跟着进了卧室的门，在看到他手里拿着的吊瓶和导管后，陆才再次像最开始那样喉咙发出了警觉地低咽声，空白一片的大脑也稍微找回了些理智：  
“天哥，那个是——”  
陆的心底升腾起一股不妙的预感，他的Alpha哥哥们远比他想象地要更诱惑又危险。他们一起相处二十多年，连身为唯一的Omega的他被那两人共同标记也是顺理成章。或许日常生活方面七濑陆会是世界上最幸福的人，可在床榻间欢爱的场合，陆却永远都看不透七濑天和九条天的想法。  
他的Alpha们似乎总在互相争执，却又总能达成一套共识。那两人会对他在床上做的永远会比陆所能想到的更出格，也更加地疯狂。但虽然七濑天和九条天的确从来没有真正伤害过七濑陆，那些“惊喜”却会让陆感到陌生和不安，虽然他承认那其后也会有无语伦比的兴奋。  
“不行，我没办法，天哥，我想我们还是……”  
七濑陆还是想退缩了，尚未真正开始就已经狂跳不止的心脏让他有些不敢想象自己的哥哥们之后究竟想要对他做出些什么举动。他下意识地想要挣开九条天的怀抱，可先前被从身后拷住的双手却没有办法自由移动。大概是理解了陆的意图，九条天微笑着将手扣向了陆的后腰腰窝，他顺着那处按了下去，感觉到怀中人正在轻颤后，又在陆的耳边吹了一口气低声说道：  
“陆，你不相信我们吗？”  
“我，我没有。”  
七濑陆瞥眼向身后看去，这次他线条好看的背部正好被九条天抱着对向了七濑天，身上的衣物显然没有什么遮蔽效果，他在Omega中原本属于体型较为健朗的那类，可后背姣好的肌肉与翼骨现在却显得魅惑不已，哪怕是挣扎的扭动看上去都像是无声的邀请。  
“天哥，我的还没有做好准备……”  
陆闭眼呢喃道，除了早就已经稳定下来的呼吸道疾病外，他的身体素质一向很好，但他还是难以做好心理准备，他怕自己会疯掉，在他的两位哥哥面前，他实在是太容易失去理智了。  
“放心，我们会让陆做好准备的。”  
他感觉七濑天从身后走近了他，直到九条天调整姿势，让陆好被自己制在怀里，他戴着眼镜的医生哥哥举着吊瓶凑向了陆的身后，一边蹭着陆的肩膀一边轻笑道。  
“虽然陆是个很优秀的Omega，但毕竟现在也是孕期，一定要好好做好扩张才行，不然伤到了小宝宝该怎么办？”

“被天哥说优秀也……嗯唔——”  
后穴传来了微凉的触感，七濑天将吊瓶挂向了床头的灯架，又让那根连接液体的导管带着出水的塞口一同插入了陆的后穴。九条天带着陆半跪在了床边，直到他示意七濑天从陆的身后抬高他的下身，吊瓶内的药水开始顺着透明导管流进肠道，陆因此身体颤栗不止，不解地呻吟出声。  
“天哥……这是、这是什么……”  
身后七濑天用手扶向了陆跪在床面上不断颤抖的光洁大腿，手指一路顺着滑向陆因为怀孕而逐渐变得线条柔和的臀部，又将自己的手指随着那根导管一同塞进了陆的后穴：  
“是会让陆觉得舒服，好更容易去接受我们的东西哦。”  
“嗯，嗯啊——那……难道……是……媚……呃……”  
被灌入药水的肠道开始不住地发烫，陆也因此倒下身体，伴随着七濑天的手指同时地插入和爱抚，他的后穴开始敏感地颤动，随后那份热度很快又传递至全身。陆早已变得通红的脸颊开始滴落下汗珠，他下意识地向前靠去，又正好被九条天托起了脸。就像是在观察他一般，他的警察哥哥正面带笑意地抚摸着他的头发，陆带着请求的视线看向了九条天精致美丽的脸，银丝也开始顺着嘴角不受控制地向下溢出。  
“天……哥……不要………好烫……快……停……”  
“陆，你这样断断续续的会让人有些听不清啊。”  
七濑陆浑身颤抖地蜷曲起脚趾，Omega的突然变强的信息素让他猛然发觉自己正因为从后穴注入的液体而有了和发情期一样的感受，但又不完全一样，他的身体甚至远比发情期时还要敏感。陆的体内依旧在不断被灌入吊瓶的药水，而那些甚至已经随着七濑天手指的动作抵入了他的小腹，他眯着着水光朦胧的眼瞳，前端的白浊带着诱人的乳香滑落流淌，很快便打湿了他前侧的床单。  
“那些水……要进去了……进去了……唔……”  
“不舒服吗？陆。”  
先前一直欣赏着陆的反应的九条天用拇指的指腹划过陆发颤的嘴唇，随后用唇吻去了他眼角的眼泪。站在陆身后的七濑天则再次伸进了一根手指，温和地说道。  
“药水已经被灌进生殖腔了吗？还是说连子宫里都已经有了？”  
“啊，啊啊——”  
七濑天边说边用手指反复压向了陆体内那处柔软的凸起，陆难以自抑地高叫出声，他的手没法自由移动，却因为试图摆开手铐而磨出了淤青。九条天伸向了陆的小腹，因为一整瓶吊瓶药水的注入，那里已经开始微微有了隆起的征兆，他从那里按了下去，触电一般的刺激让已经分不清自己是不是在高潮的陆无所适从地扭动着身体，嘴里不断溢出好听的声音：  
“天哥，让它们出来……不要了，不要了……真的会进到子宫……啊——”  
“不要了是吗？那就帮陆把药排出来吧。”  
九条天边说边带着陆坐起，而七濑天也在此时将导管从陆的后穴拔出。蔓延至全身的热度已经没法散去，而没有药水再注入之后，七濑陆反而觉得自己的身体多出了些许空虚感。但还未等陆缓和过来，某个冰凉却并不算很特别粗大的钢制柱体抵向了他的后穴，陆因此惊讶地睁大双眼，闷重地轻哼了一声：  
“嗯——”  
在他面前的九条天不知何时已经从束带边掏出了自己的警用伸缩棍，并用恰好地力道插入了陆的体内，没有做的特别粗暴，只是为了替陆稍微扒开后穴，先前被灌入陆体内的药水开始顺着金属棒汩汩流出，完全透明的药水也带着陆体内原本就已经开始分泌的黏滑液体不断低落。陆有些羞耻的闭上眼，只能当着自己的两位Alpha的面让后穴不断排出药水，直到九条天带着陆翻躺下身，抬手将绑在他身后的手铐解开。陆下意识地用手扶向了自己的肚子，那里似乎还残留着大量没法被排干净的药水，让他的身体不住地泛起情潮，也激着他不住地呻吟。  
“哈，哈啊，这样……这样……还是会……”  
他的皮肤实在是太烫了，比发情期还要敏感的身体不住地颤抖，每一处都敏感了数倍。陆的身上不住的散发着好闻的甜味，浑身上下也泛着淡淡的红色，他在迷乱间将手伸向自己的后穴，原本是想掏出体内残存的药水，身体却跟着扭动了起来。  
“天哥……天哥……好难受……我想要天哥的……我想被天哥……”

“真少见，我以为你会一直用手铐拷着陆。”  
七濑天目不转睛地注视着自己正在被欲望折磨的弟弟，目光的余光却扫向了一旁的九条天，他们两人看上去依旧是衣衫整洁，唯独他们可爱的Omega已经几乎一丝不挂，从小腹一直到大腿，甚至连小腿上都已经带满了液体撒过的痕迹。九条天一边解下自己的领带一边也同样注视着床边的陆，自然地接道：  
“陆已经不会再反抗了，那不如就让他舒服一点，你用了多少药？”  
七濑天听后摘下了自己的眼镜，同时也笑着解开自己的衬衫纽扣：  
“当然是不会对陆身体有影响的量，但这孩子估计会像现在这个样子好几个小时吧？”  
看着床边的正在神志不清中自慰的陆，那两位Alpha默契地对视了一眼，如果可以，其实他们不愿意把陆交给任何人，但如果说真有人能够和自己共享他们珍视的弟弟，那恐怕也就只有他们“自己”。  
独占欲自然有，但在和陆的性爱这方面，七濑天和九条天倒是可以很快就达成共识，他们其实相当享受和陆三个人一起的秘密，但除了他们两个，他们也不会接受任何其他的Alpha靠近他们的Omega。  
他们的陆实在是太诱人了，特别是怀孕之后，那股带着两人自己的信息素味的奶香味早就在这几天撩拨折磨了他们了许久，没有哪个Alpha会一直这样忍耐，可口的猎物就在眼前，又有谁能做到不去撕咬霸占？

“陆，想要什么？告诉我们。”  
七濑陆感觉自己被两个哥哥抱起，七濑天用手拉下了他身上早已被磨皱的衬衫，又随性地把它丢在一旁，他带着陆坐到了自己的腿边，早已被解开的西装长裤下是属于Alpha的粗大的阴茎，感觉到自己的下身正在被那处坚硬抵着，陆不耐地试图撑着自己的身体主动坐下去，同时又喃喃说着露骨下流的话语：  
“想要……想要被天哥用力操，想要天哥的肉棒，快进来，快一点……”  
“陆，你想被哪边的天哥操？不说清楚可不行啊。”  
九条天走上前，他的裤子同样已经被褪下，那处挺立的分身正好抵在了坐着的陆柔软的唇边，他用正在溢出白浊的龟头顶向陆俊秀的脸，陆在慌乱中抬起左手抓住那根阴茎，贪婪地探出舌头在那根性器的前端舔舐。  
“咕，嗯，两边都……我想被你们两个操，把我当成婊子那样操……”  
“哈哈，我们可爱的陆怎么会是婊子呢？”  
七濑天从身后轻轻咬向陆曾经被他们标记过的腺体，随后又是一个挺入，他的阴茎插入了陆的体内。  
“嗯，嗯啊……是婊子，是只属于天哥的……属于你们两个人的婊子……咕嗯……”  
被贯穿刺入的快感让七濑陆不住地嘴角上扬，他被七濑天带着摆动后腰，好让那处分身在他的体内抽插，也同样仰头看向面前的九条天，张嘴含住了对方胯下粗壮的阴茎。  
“是么？我们两个人的？”  
九条天扣住陆的头带着陆吞吐着自己的分身，陆一边让舌头舔舐着Alpha留着精液地前端，一边混乱地看向他的哥哥兴奋又好看的脸。  
“那陆能分清我们谁是谁吗？”  
“咕，唔……是……是……”  
伴随着九条天的提问，正在陆体内抽插的七濑天用力地顶向了陆生殖腔处的敏感点，见陆似乎有些犹豫，他拿起一直挂在颈边的听诊器贴向了陆的胸口：  
“别太为难他，陆现在光是应付我们就已经够费劲了，何况……嗯……这孩子还是更喜欢我吧？”  
金属冰凉的触感正贴向陆的嫣红挺立的乳首，陆忍不住浑身轻颤，七濑天从陆的身后托着他的下巴，一边继续着他的动作，温和地说道。  
“陆，不用回答他的问题也可以哦，来，你的呼吸变快了，放轻松，听话……”  
“嗯，天哥……好……”  
“陆更喜欢你？”  
九条天有些不快地皱起眉，又将自己的下身更深地埋入了陆的口中，陆因此温顺地吮吸着他的前端，那处小孔中溢出的精液也不断地被自己红发的Omega吞入喉中。  
“陆，你把我的舔的那么快，真的有那么好喝吗？”  
“嗯，好喝……是天哥的，因为是天哥的……”  
被陆舔舐的九条天满意地将自己的分身不断抽插，一边享受着陆的舌尖为他带来的取悦，一边又不断用手爱抚着陆的柔软的头发，忍不住勾唇笑道：  
“哈，陆，你真是只贪嘴的小猫。”  
“咕嗯，是的，我是……给我，那就把天哥的牛奶给我……”  
听着陆的话，七濑天同样加快了下身抽插的动作，他抬手揽住陆的腰，用带着撒娇的语气低笑道：  
“诶？陆不要只顾着取悦他就冷落我嘛，想要蜂蜜牛奶的话，我也可以全都喂给我们的小猫咪啊。”  
“嗯……唔嗯……两边都是天哥……所以……啊、要、快要——”  
像是为了回应七濑天的话语一样，陆开始扭动着自己的腰肢，浑身上下难以消散的热度似乎只有靠着这些才能被满足，随着自己的两位Alpha一前一后的抽插，他的身体开始止不住的痉挛，潮水一般地快感很快涌上陆的脑海，在他进入高潮过后，七濑天与九条天也同样闭眼将精液射了出来。

“哈，哈啊……哈……”  
欢爱进入高潮的卧室内洋溢着属于两个Alpha的信息素的气味，被那份甜味所环绕的陆有些昏沉的将身体向前贴向了两位哥哥的怀里，他的下身已经泛滥一片，而Alpha的射精却并没有那么快就停止，陆用抬手舔向自己沾满精液的手指，又痴迷地低头舔舐。七濑天和九条天一前一后贴向他的肩膀，低喘着气对陆说道。  
“哈哈，陆真是可爱啊。”  
“陆，接下来该换我了吧？”  
“嗯，天哥，接，接下来……”  
听着身前的九条天对自己说的话，陆抬手揽住了九条天的肩膀，主动将依旧粘着精液的唇贴向了自己的警察哥哥。七濑天从陆的身后拔出了自己的阴茎，又带着陆让他的后穴吞入了九条天很快便重新硬挺的分身。唇舌之间交织的快意让陆上下吞吐着九条天的阴茎，伴随着对方的挺入，陆也不住地发出呻吟。  
“嗯，嗯……天哥的那里好大……你这样弄我，好舒服……”  
“是吗？陆，真的有那么舒服吗？”  
像是为了听到某个能让自己满意的答案似的，九条天松开陆的唇，用牙咬向陆的肩骨。他有些粗暴地用分身撞击着陆的体内，陆下意识地迎合着对方的动作，声音也因此变得断断续续，只能含糊其词地回复：  
“唔……天哥，太深了……肚子要，肚子要被撞坏了——”  
陆的肩骨留下了一处淡红色的齿痕，而九条天则更毫无顾忌地将Alpha本就硕大的分身顶入了更深处，陆混乱地向后靠去，又被七濑天从身后接住。  
“不会的，陆，Omega的抗压能力没有那么差，而且陆可是最出色的那类哦。”  
七濑天从背后用手抚摸着陆因为九条天的顶弄着的柔软小腹。  
“嗯，嗯，出色，出色是……”  
已经被弄得神志不清地陆依旧揽着九条天的肩膀，他被面前正在用阴茎操着自己的Alpha抱起，而在他的身后，七濑天的也帮着架住了陆的大腿，将同样已经变得粗大的阴茎顶向了陆的后穴。  
“……天……哥？别，别这样……做不到，不可能的！”  
似乎意识到了那两人究竟想要做什么，七濑陆惊恐地睁大双眼，请求似的摇着自己的头，但此时挣脱已经毫无意义，正在陆的体内抽插的九条天托着陆的下巴，强迫他向身侧看去，而七濑天也正好侧头温柔地吻向了陆的唇。  
“嗯，天……唔……”  
“呵啊，哈，陆……别怕……”  
注视着正在接吻的两人，九条天的脸上露出了暧昧不清的笑意，他一边抽插下身，一边用另一只手扶向陆的臀部，低声在陆的耳边叹道：  
“放心……嗯……陆不会有事的。”  
“嗯，啊、啊啊——”  
后穴被撑大的异样感让陆惊讶地仰起了头，他的红发几乎遮蔽了双眼，双腿也开始止不住地混乱地乱蹬，就在九条天的阴茎依旧停留在自己的体内时，七濑天的阴茎也在那一刻插入了进去。被灌入过媚药的敏感身体虽然很快便让快感化解了两根阴茎同时插入的疼痛，但小腹被两位Alpha的分身撑大的感觉却让陆无所适从地浑身乱颤。他的身体很快便涌上了下一波高潮，原本已经多次射精的前端几乎无法硬起，却被刺激地不断淌出透明的液体。  
“天哥……啊……啊嗯……好撑、好涨……啊啊啊……”  
七濑陆的手扶向两个Alpha架住自己的手臂，又在上面疯狂地划出痕迹，随后他的手又被架起，九条天和七濑天同时在他的体内抽插着自己的阴茎，三人的耻骨相撞，原本停留在陆体内的残留精液混着其他的液体不断被卷出，在地面上打下滴滴答答的痕迹。  
“啊，哈啊，嗯，陆……这不是……可以的嘛？”  
“陆真是厉害啊，哪怕是我们同时进来也……哈啊……”  
“啊，啊啊——”  
被埋入陆体内的阴茎几乎同时顶向了Omega的生殖腔，那份整个肚子都被撑涨的快感终于彻底夺走陆的理性，他的身体不住地在两人怀中扭动，原本平坦的小腹也几乎已经完全被顶弄地隆起变形，又不住地上下颤动。陆忍不住用牙咬住自己的手，极致的快感让他的眼泪与口水不受控制地不断低滴落。那之后，七濑陆也再也不去压抑自己好听的叫声：  
“要……坏掉……快要坏掉了——天哥，天哥……我快，我快要坏掉了……嗯啊——！”  
“陆，没关系，那就坏掉吧，在我们的面前坏掉。”  
九条天和七濑天同时继续着他们的动作，两人俊美的脸上全是单纯到了极点的兴奋，直到他们在狂乱中扣住陆的身体，痴迷地贴着陆的耳垂询问道：  
“陆，还没有回答我们的问题呢，你更喜欢哪一边？”  
“哪……哪一边……？”  
陆的身体再一次陷入了痉挛，他的两个Alpha似乎完全没有相让的意思，一次次地将阴茎抵向自己的最深处。  
“是啊，陆喜欢我们中的哪一个？我们谁能让你更舒服？”  
“都，全部……我……我不……zh……嗯……嗯……”  
三人交织的信息素混杂在了一起，直到最后，七濑陆甚至已经无法再吐露完整的音节，他只是凭着本能闭眼扭动着腰身，而他的两个Alpha和同时将精液灌入他的体内，一直到地面上全是坑洼的液体。

“嗯，嗯嗯……”  
身上满是精液的七濑陆被七濑天和九条天抱在了床上，他的身体依旧没法止住痉挛，迷离的红色眼瞳除了欲望之外几乎已经彻底丧失了神志，那两人同时将手扶向他的红发，直到陆像一只听话的小兽般反复用头发蹭向了两人的手。  
“嗯……哈啊……天哥……嗯嗯……”  
“已经神志不清了，但还是想要吗？陆。”  
七濑天微笑着看向七濑陆，而在陆另一侧的九条天也带着笑意架住了陆的手。  
“别问陆问题了，他答不上来的。”  
“嗯，天哥……不够……我还想要……”  
像是为了邀请那般 七濑陆对他的两位Alpha们张开双腿，而七濑天和九条天也同时将手覆向了陆的小腹。  
那里即将孕育出全新的生命，属于他们的后代。  
而现在，那场值得他们去纵情享受的狂欢才刚刚开始，七濑天和九条天压在了陆的身前，又俯身抱起了他的身体。  
“真是拿你没办法啊，我们的Omega。”  
“这才是刚开始哦，之后能做的事还有很多很多呢。”

—END—


End file.
